A high-efficiency furnace typically employs several heat exchangers to warm an air stream passing through the furnace. The heat exchanger may include “clamshell” halves formed by shaping metal sheets, the halves being fastened together in a clamshell assembly to form a passageway through which burning fuel and hot flue gas pass during operation of the furnace.